Jack (Metal Saga)
"Jack" redirects here. For Team Psykick's minor member, wanna see Jack (Original). Jack (ジャック, Jakku) is a reccuring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Masters as a primary antagonist. He is a member of the Team Star Breaker, representing America in Big Bang Bladers. Jack is an artistically obsessed blader who makes works of art with his Beyblade; Evil Befall UW145EWD. Physical Appearance Jack has long wavy light burgundy coloured hair. He wears a blueish-green jacket with yellow highlights with a purple shirt underneath. He wears white gloves as well as a black masquerade mask that leads to a point at the nose. Also he wears really dark blue lipstick. In Beyblade: Metal Fury, he returns with an all new look. He removed the mask and face paint. He still has the blue lipstick and the white gloves. He swapped his original jacket for a grey one. Under that, he wears a teal shirt. He has brown trousers and a white and yellow belt. Jack has new black boots and wears something around his neck. The wardrobe change could be due to Jack being taken off the Arrangement System. Personality Jack comes off as strange to most people. He is very self-absorbed artist and seems to live in his own world most of the time. Anything that can't compare to art one way or another is worthless to him. Even in his battle style, his art obsession clearly shows - he doesn't beyblade for the sake of the sport, but rather uses it as a tool to create artworks. He's ruthless and absolutely uncaring of other people's well-being and easily willing to turn even a human being into 'art' by wounding him. Jack's mental state appears to have become considerably unstable due to the influence of the Arrangement System. Destruction of his artworks causes him to break down immediately. Nevertheless, he states to love the system and its influence on him, even exclaiming it's a good thing that it changes ones personality. He himself, so he claims, has become more free for the world of art due to it, a thing for which he's thankful. Socially, Jack clearly distinguishes between people he's interested in and everyone else. That differenciation is not made based on strength, as even Ginga or Masamune do not catch his attention. The only people Jack wishes to interact with are those who he deems elegant, like Ryuuga or Tsubasa. Even here, he sees human beings as art rather than as people. He's very dettached and unable to comprehend other blader's emotions in any way. By the time of Metal Fure, with the Arrangement influence wearing off, Jack's personality appears toned down and a lot calmer, although still similar to his old self. Notably is, that his blading abilities also degenerated, leaving him comparatively weak. Beyblade *[[Killer Beafowl UW145EWD|'Evil Befall UW145EWD']]/Killer Beafowl UW145EWD is Jack's Beyblade. 25px Special Moves *[[Beafowl Ripper|'Befall the Ripper']]: '''Jack's first Special Move, he first used this special move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 89. *Beautiful Death: 'Jack's second Special Move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 89 to defeat Klaus. Battle Record Gallery Metal Masters Metal Fury Trivia *Interestingly, 3 of the 4 Bladers in Hades City have their Bey related with Hades. Kerbecs is the Guardian Dog of Hades, Befall is the symbolism and Destroyer (Perseus) is the mythological heroes that borrows an invisibility helmet off Hades. *After Metal Masters, he still uses Evil Befall, while the other former members of the Team Star Breakers don't use the beys that Dr. Ziggurat gave them anymore. * At the end of episode 33 he seems to have purple aura even though his bey has pink aura. * It is possible that his name and special move are references to Jack the Ripper. Further, his name references the Japanese word 'Kujaku', meaning 'Peacock'. * As of ''The New Striker is Finished!, Jack has been confirmed to not have won a single battle before joining the HD Academy. * Every member of Team Star breaker was once sent out to bring Ryuga to the Academy. Jack was the only one who succeeded in this task. Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Former Villains Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male Category:Big Bang Bladers